Nettles
by Sake-kunXx
Summary: Naruto wants to tell Sasuke something. But Naru is Naru. He forgets. Soft Yaoi. Don't flame.


Nettles

**Author's notes: Just a little bit of SasuNaru fluff. I love this pairing so much. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Fluffy, soft yaoi/BoyXBoy. If you don't like it, or you don't like the pairing, please don't flame me. There's just no point.**

**I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Sasu or Naru, mores the shame. Though I will soon have a Sai cosplay of my own making. And maybe Sasuke. And about 10 others... *dies***

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy paused mid-step as he heard the voice as bright as its owner. Was it too much to ask for? Just one day away from this boy? He wondered. Just one day to walk along his favourite path in the peace and quiet of a warm, tranquil Konoha day, without having to worry about missions. Was **that** too much to ask?

Or more, he thought it for a second, because it was the thought that he knew he should be thinking. It would be the thought that would normally have come to mind, before he had met this-

"Sasuke!"

He resisted the urge to roll his black eyes, hiding a small curve of the lips as he turned just in time to widen those eyes as he realised that the blonde was almost upon him, and moving too fast to stop.

He crashed into him, both of them going flying.

And yet he wasn't thinking about the fact that, in slow motion, he was knocked completely off balance and about to crash into what ever was behind him at the time. All he could concentrate on was the fact that his vision was completely filled with the image of blonde hair, black whiskers and those... dazzling blue eyes, so wide with surprise at not being caught by the Uchiha.

And then fear.

For a half a second, he thought it was fear of his anger and annoyance. He felt a clutch in his chest at the thought that he had put that fear in Naruto's eyes.

Then he noticed the nettles.

The path he had been walking along was lined on either side by the overgrown monsters. It seemed as if the poison spiked leaves knew of the meal they were about to receive, yawning out behind him.

He resisted the urge to reach out, knowing it would only take more pain than if he landed with his clothed back to the spines.

But all this turned out to be moot. He had forgotten that Naruto had improved since becoming a ninja. His reactions had become, even if only slightly, more honed by his training. And he had realised the danger that they were in. He managed to get his legs back underneath him in time to prevent the inevitable.

It took a long moment for Sasuke to comprehend that they had stopped moving back into the nettles.

He blinked hard at the disbelieving face in front of him.

Heat rose gently up his pale face, and it took a lot of effort to prevent the colour that it threatened to bring with it at the realisation that warm hands were on his back, arms wrapped around his body. Is heart, still beating fast from the adrenalin rush of panic at the threat of nettles, gave a spasm. He swallowed, fighting to keep a stern face.

"Get off me, Dobe," he muttered.

The Uzumaki blinked, uncomprehendingly, until realising that he still had his arms around the Uchiha. He backed off, dumb smile coming to his lips as Sasuke brushed himself off.

"What," he asked with a irritable glare, "exactly, was it that you wanted, that you had to come barrelling into me like an idiot?"

Naruto's face went blank at the question.

"Ummm..."

"You can't remember," was the dead-panned reply.

"...Oops?"

With an annoyed sigh (just for show) Sasuke began his walk down the empty path again, his back to the other boy, rolling his eyes. Typical of Naruto. Making such a spectacle of himself, only to forget why.

His face was still warm. He could still feel the tingles on his back where the boy's hands had warmed his cool skin.

Why did he insist upon keeping this façade so perfectly in place?

There was a gasp of triumph from behind, and there was a shout of his name. A hot hand grabbed his cold one, turning him around as the blonde said "I've remembered."

"So what was it, dob-"

His words were cut off, as lips swallowed them from his own. They were soft and gentle. Not demanding, and so sweet. He couldn't prevent the hot flash of colour that sped across his face like lightning, his eyes widening as far as they could go, before relaxing, fluttering shut. It was fast as his heart was beating, far too short for his liking.

Those lips pulled away before he wanted them to, and his dazed eyes found the flushed face, so alive with excitement and giddy pleasure, and eyes alight with something he hadn't recognised before. Sasuke's own eyes softened more than they usually would, and he allowed what could almost be called a smile flutter across his lips, like the ones that spoke now.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."


End file.
